


Mon Seul Vrai Amour Est Notre Survie Continue

by Doreling



Series: The Government's a Fucking Mess [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Death, Death Threats, Eugenics, F/M, Government Takeover, Non romantic pairings, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Racism, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence, aroace Alix Kubdel, military takeover, use of the n-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Alix/Nino to Nino/Alix: I would die for youThe Government: then perish





	Mon Seul Vrai Amour Est Notre Survie Continue

ALL PERSONS AT AGE TWENTY (20) MUST MARRY  
“God, at least I get to marry someone I know. Poor Nathanael is getting paired off to some girl in the 12th arrondisiment.” Alix stepped into their new government sanctioned apartment. Apartment was a strong word for their new ‘home’.  
“I think we’re just together because we’re both on the government watch list.” Nino huffed, setting his bags down in the dark room. A singular lightbulb tried to illuminate the room.  
“And minorities, don’t forget that little tidbit, Sweetums,” Alix sneered at the musty air. No doubt their place was bugged, literally and metaphorically.  
“Ah yes, can’t forget our lives are controlled by bigoted racists,” Nino sneered as well, and flicked a cockroach off his shoulder with his hat.  
MALE AND FEMALE COUPLES ARE ALLOWED. MINORITY COUPLES ARE ALLOWED. QUEER PERSONS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MARRY SAME SEX PARTNERS  
“If anyone asks, I’m sleeping on the couch because I don’t want to catch your cold, wife.” Nino spread eagle over the moldy loveseat. Alix threw a pillow at his face and went into the bedroom.  
“It’s like you can read my mind, dear husband.” Alix laughed. “Maybe, if I ever get rid of this nasty cold, you can come back to our bed.”  
ALL COUPLES MUST PRODUCE ONE (1) CHILD. IF NO CHILD RESULTS AFTER FIVE (5) YEARS OF MARRIAGE, A CHILD WILL BE PROVIDED THROUGH ANY MEANS NECESSARY  
“Nino, can we not and say we did?” Alix looked at Nino. They were both shirtless in bed.  
“Hell yes, thank you. Have I mentioned you’re the best wife ever?” Nino rolled over and fluffed up his pillow.  
“You could say it more often.” Alix took off her pants too. Comfort was something they both agreed on.  
“Besides, a child, in this economy?!” They giggled themselves to sleep.  
MEDICAL EXAMINATIONS ARE REQUIRED EVERY SIX (6) MONTHS  
“Alix, I’m pretty certain I’ve been sterilized. I’m scared for what that means for you.” Nino’s worried look broke her heart.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay, man. What are they gonna do? Impregnate me via in vitro? We’ve handled worse treatment with the raids.” She said as she cupped his face.  
“It’s not you being pregnant, it’s how they’re going to go about it. In vitro would be too humane of a treatment to a queer, if the rumors are true, which they are.” Nino placed his hand over hers.  
“Shit, you’re right. Those bastards.”  
ALL COLORED PERSONS MUST REPORT ANCESTRAL HISTORY  
“What the hell happened to you? You look like literal shit.” Alix greeted Nino.  
“Thanks, wife. I tried to stop the seizure of a black girl. She was just playing on her porch, and they took her away!” He grabbed a soggy ice pack out of the broken freezer and placed it over his bruising eye.  
“What the fuck is wrong with our government? Not only can’t the minorities have children anymore, but now they’re stealing colored kids?” Alix grabbed a rag and started cleaning the dirt off Nino’s face. She didn’t comment on the dried tears.  
ALL QUEER PERSONS MUST SUBMIT TO CONVERSION THERAPY  
“Alix! Talk to me! Who did this? Let me make him pay!” Nino pounded on the bathroom door.  
“Nothing happened! Leave me the fuck alone!” Alix’s voice was muffled over the sound of running water.  
“This is your fifth shower today! I know the government had you raped. It’s what they do best. So tell me who did it so I can kill the bastard.”  
“NO! I don’t want them to have you put on the kill list. You’re already too high profile to last another four years.” Alix wrenched open the door, covered with only a towel. She hugged Nino fiercely, getting his shoulder wet with her dripping hair.  
“Aww, you do care about me.” Nino held her as she cried through the night.  
ALL SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY MUST BE REPORTED  
“What seems to be the problem, officer?” Nino answered the door by peering through the crack.  
“Your wife was seen making anti-military propaganda in alley ways. I’ve come to correct that behavior.” The akuma tried to push open the door, but was met with resistance from the chain on the door.  
“We never received an official inquiry, so good day.” Nino tried to slam the door, but the akuma jammed his foot in the crack.  
“I was the one who saw your wife, nigger. I’m making an inquiry on this suspicious behavior before it becomes a bigger problem.” Nino saw a second akuma come into view.  
“ALIX, RUN!” Nino shouted as the first akuma kicked the door in.  
OFFICIAL INQUIRIES WILL ENSURE THE SAFETY OF ALL CIVILIANS  
Their broken front door was held closed by the couch. The second akuma restrained a beaten and bloody Nino. Akuma One had pinned Alix beneath him, her arms twisted painfully.  
“Why won’t you cry, little birdy?” The akuma crooned. “Why aren’t you begging for mercy? Is it because you prefer me over your nigger?”  
“Mercy is unique to humans. I would be wasting my breath saying anything of the sort. I’m not giving you the fucking satisfaction.” Alix spat in his face.  
The akuma slapped her, hard. “I could kill you for that, bitch. But I’m no fucking necrophiliac.”  
The neighbors didn’t complain about the screams. No one ever did.  
THERE IS A THREE STRIKE POLICY FOR SOCIETAL DISSENTERS  
“Nino, I know there’s no point in talking to you, ‘cause you’re dead and all, but I want you to know I mean what I said last week. I will burn this fucking country to the ground for you. See you tonight, Sweetums.”  
Fin


End file.
